Midnight Temptations
by BlueHairedLord
Summary: When Robin hears Chrom in the room next door, she can't help but take a look. But will she get more than she bargained for?


The wooden walls of the inn they had chosen for the night were, while nicely decorated, very thin. Robin could hear the familiar 'clunk' as Chrom had laid down the heavy Falchion, undoubtedly next to his bed, within arms reach. She could hear as he unbuckled the white belt that held it, and the straps that crossed his firm chest, and she could hear as they were all dropped to the floor. She heard the squeak of the bed as he sat down, removing his boots most likely, and letting them fall. She could also hear as he undid the rest of his garments.

What she didn't hear, however, was the sound of him putting his night garments on afterwards.

Soon she could hear the bedsprings again, most likely him lying back in bed. The walls were so thin that she could even hear the gentle thud of blue hair resting against the headboard. What was he doing, naked, in bed, head resting that high instead of on the feathered pillows?

She could hear the bed once more. Like someone was very gently moving around. Almost like an elbow hitting the bed as the muscular arm it was attached too moved up and down. There was a slight groaning, of relief, perhaps. Just what was going on? What was Chrom doing? She could hold back her temptation no longer; she had to find out.

Robin open the door softly and stepped out into the corridor. Chrom's door was slightly ajar, so she slid over to it, careful not make any of the floorboards creak. Peeking through the gap, she could see Chrom. All of Chrom. His toned, muscular stomach. He strong arms and legs. His handsome face and windswept blue hair. And his perfect hands, fingers wrapped around his giant cock.

Robin had always seen Chrom as a firm leader. But she never imagined he'd be this firm.

She watched as his fingers moved up and down the shaft of his dick, wrapping around the tip and stimulating it. His mouth moved with the act of self-pleasure, his eyes closed. What was he imaging?

Robin could feel herself getting wet as she watched him, beautifully naked, his hand moving faster and faster up and down his cock. She herself wasn't wearing much herself – only her purple overcoat, and it was no effort for her delicate fingers to slip inside and find their place between her wet legs. She begun gently stimulating her clit, her eyes fixated on Chrom the whole time.

Robin was getting wetter and wetter and she could feel the pleasure building up inside her, her whole body lusting for Chrom as she fingered her clit. A particularly strong sensation of pleasure washed her and she couldn't stop her body from contracting; the feeling was just too good.

And it was at that moment that the floorboard creaked.

Suddenly Chrom's face snapped up, and their eyes met in the gap between the door. "Robin? Is that you?" He made no effort to cover up.

Robin's face went bright red and she looked away, her brashness and confidence suddenly draining out of her. She pulled her coat across herself, shielding her naked body.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm going back to my room now." As she turned away she felt Chrom's hand on her shoulder. He was standing right in front of her. Still completely naked. Robin couldn't stop herself from looking. She was filled with urges, wanting to reach out and...

"Don't be silly," Chrom said. "I'm glad you're here. Why don't you come inside?"

Chrom was laid back on the bed, just like he had been before she had disturbed him. Robin was perched above him as he leant forward to kiss her, her hands running over his toned chest and muscular stomach as their tongues entwined. She felt his firm grip on the top of her head as he slowly pushed her downwards. Robin was more than happy to comply.

Her lips found the tip of his cock and he took it in her mouth, whole at first but pulling back to focus on the main point of pleasure. She gently moved her hand up and down the shaft of his dick, perfectly in tandem with sucking and licking the tip. Chrom started softly groaning as Robin used her spare hand to rub his inner thigh. His body started moving with pleasure, slowing moving his cock back and forth as Robin sucked on the tip. His hand was still firmly on the back of her head, his fingers playing with her pure white hair.

She begun sucking on him faster and his groaning became louder and she could feel his body writhing with pleasure and his cock pulsating in her mouth, ready to explode with cum.

Suddenly he pulled her head away and his cock away from her mouth. Panting for breathe, he looked at her. "We didn't get where we are today by thinking of own ourselves," he said. Robin could still see the lust in his eyes. "I want to give you something, too."

He pulled her off the bed and they embraced, their naked bodies pressed together, one of his hands finding her bare arse while the other fondled her breast, his fingers teasing her nipples. He hard cock was sticking into her stomach and they kissed, passionately, with tongues in each other's mouths.

Soon Robin found herself bending over the small wooden desk, right in front of the mirror, looking over her shoulder and inviting Chrom in. She couldn't help cry out as she felt his large dick entering inside her tight, wet pussy, filling her right up. He placed both his hands on her hips and started gently rocking backwards and forwards, moving his cock in motion with her, pulling out to the tip and then slowly sliding back in. She was as wet and he was big, and Robin loved having him inside of her. She found Chrom attractive ever since he first found her, but she'd never thought something like this would happen.

She also loved how he couldn't keep his hands off of her body. They moved from her hips to her ass, and then up the curvature of her back and round to her breasts. One of his hands stayed there, feeling it from underneath and the side, cupping her and toying with her nipple again. The other hand slide down her toned stomach, finding its way to her clit. He started softly stimulating her while her carried on fucking her.

He was pounding her faster and harder as he used her for pleasure and she couldn't help crying out in pleasure too, both from his hard dick and his soft fingers playing with her breasts and clit. She lifted her head up from the desk to look in the mirror, where she could see Chrom's hot body flexing as they fucked. He grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head back and started fucking her even harder.

Robin could really feel his cock pounding inside of her, giving her pleasure with each thrust. Chrom was fucking her fast, slamming into her harder and harder, his breathing heavy as Robin writhed with pleasure.

Faster and faster, one hand pulling back her hair and the other on her rear, thumb gently pressing against her asshole as she pushed herself against him. Chrom was quick on the battlefield but this was really something else, she was completely at his mercy as he fucked her, so hard now and so fast, with stamina of the King that he was destined to be.

Their bodies slammed together like animals driven only by pleasure, both their faces distorted by pure elation Robin unable to keep herself from crying, screaming as she felt herself get closer and closer. Chrom's cock was pounding her so fats, sweating so hard, in and out in and out that she knew he was close too.

Suddenly she felt it within herself and she cried out as she reached her climax, her wetness covering Chrom's dick and her body writhing as he pounded her one, twice, three times more and she could feel him too, the pulsing of his cock as he ejaculated inside of her, filling her up with his cum as their bodies remained locked in the togetherness of joint orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her back, both of them panting as they regained their breathe. Chrom shifted his cock slightly and she felt a final drop or two squeeze out of his dick and into her body. She cried out a little as he slowly pulled himself free of her and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Her body still bend over the desk, Robin looked over her shoulder. She thought she would see the lust vanishing from his eyes. But it was still there.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Always," he replied, diving forward.

 _Fin._


End file.
